


Nidus I

by fallacyofwhat



Series: Playground [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mafia EXO, Organized Crime, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacyofwhat/pseuds/fallacyofwhat
Summary: “Mr Doh, stop flirting with the officer,” his lawyer commented without looking up.“Lu Han, let me enjoy my young years, how do you expect me to react when such a snack is interrogating me?”The head of the mafia, Doh Kyungsoo, he may be fed up, but maybe he should take the interrogation more seriously?Nidus (n.); a breeding place, a place of infection





	Nidus I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set right after "Arrival of the Birds". I recommend reading at least the second part of "Bruised Knuckles" - Arrival of the Birds.

_ Seven years prior. _

 

After he said his goodbyes to Jongdae, Kyungsoo jogged down the stairs and strode up to the receptionist where Sehun was already waiting for him, a somber expression on his face, tapping away on his phone. “Miss?” Sehun looked up for a split second, when Kyungsoo finally approached them. “Mr Do, you feel better already,” she gave him a sweet smile and he smiled back in return. “I do, Miss, Dr Park said I should make an appointment to get my stitches out in ten days.” “Sure, what about the nineteenth, at 8?” “Isn’t his shift starting around that time?” Sehun objected from the sidelines without looking up from his phone. The receptionist rolled her eyes behind her hand, “Yeah, that’s why I said it, and I wasn’t talking to you, boy.” Kyungsoo chuckled, “Yeah, sound good to me, I could bring him breakfast for a change,” his voice dropped low, glancing left and right, “Claire, can you get me the Kims’ medical bills? Jongdae and Hoon.” He leaned on the counter, busying himself with some documents she gave him, squinting at the search results when she turned her desktop slightly towards him, turning away to look into the next open folder she could grab. “Seriously? Wow...”

“We don’t make the prices, you know that. Those two seriously need health insurance.” Whispering, she just sighed when she printed out the details and handed them over to Kyungsoo, who pocketed them in an envelope he snatched from the counter. “Thank you, Lay will do the transfer in half an hour. You’ll be attending the meeting next week?”

She nodded, when she already attended another visitor. 

 

Kyungsoo placed his hand on Sehun’s lower back and pushed him forwards, the latter still furiously tapping away on his phone. Kyungsoo  pulled out his pack of cigarettes in the smoking area and lit one. “So, are they coming to get me?”

Sehun finally looked up, “Yes, they will be here in fifteen.” “Great,” Kyungsoo snorted while stretching, wearing oversized clothes was definitely a plus. “You need a lawyer?” “Yixing probably has already arranged for princess.” “Good thing princess isn’t near, otherwise you’d be castrated in a second. What will you tell them?”

Kyungsoo stared off into the distance, bobbing back and forth on his heels, “Do you think the cute officer will be appointed to me?” “Hyung, that’s your only problem?” “Yes.” “Isn’t he like-, how much older is he?” 

“Only three years. That reminds me, dear brother, isn’t Jongin back in town?” Sehun fell silent, a sensitive topic for him. “You should contact him, it pains my heart to see you this way. He’s friends with Chanyeol, maybe you can get something out of him.”

 

After appealing to his conscience, Kyungsoo saw a car pulling up with plain-clothed policemen; at least they try to keep it down. “And here they come,” he announced loudly, clapping his hands when they got out of their car. According to their expressions, they had no idea that he knew who they were. 

 

“Mr Doh, if you could follow us?”

“Do I have room to object? No. But that doesn’t explain why you guys handcuff me. Kinky, eh?” he joked around while he pulled faces towards Sehun. It wasn’t his first time to be handled like this, they always tried it a few times during the year, but they never had sturdy proofs of his activities. It was only ever hearings, never a tangible warrant. His group wasn’t one of the harmless ones -they worked subtly, always trying to not stir up too much- but they still had a lot of power in the city. Someone really tried to get rid of them.

 

_ In the interrogation room. _

 

Kyungsoo was bobbing his leg up and down and he had the feeling he was starting to lose the sensitivity in his hands. He hated this ‘let-him-wait-for-some-time’ tactic and was tired of it. Huffing out a breath, he started humming a tune to distract him from this nerve-wrecking waiting. It has been an hour since they brought him here. They didn’t even inform him about his rights, but that wasn’t something new. Might as well take a nap. The moment his head came to rest on the table, the door was opened cautiously. He eyed the door curiously. “Mr Doh?” Oh, the voice was music to his ears. “Officer Kim! Such a heavenly view that’s bestowed upon me.” A blush rose on the officer’s cheeks, who had a thick folder under his arm and two mugs of steaming hot coffee in one hand and with his free one, he uncomfortably scratched his nape. He walked around the table, setting everything on the it and let out an irritated noise, “You’re still handcuffed, Sir?” “Yes, your colleagues didn’t even inform me about my rights.” He felt the officer’s soft fingers on his hands before the handcuffs snapped open. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t the first time, was it?” Kyungsoo massaged his wrists and looked up to the officer who was still standing beside him, the older looking away in a rush. Coughing, he went back around the table and sat down, opening Kyungsoo’s immense file. “Mr Doh, I don’t even know why you’re here, to be honest.”

“Not even a questioning warrant?” “Well, yes. Uhm, well, there is a criminal complaint against you, but it doesn’t make sense to me? The circumstances are contradictory and, well… should we wait for your lawyer?”

 

“He isn’t there yet?” At that moment, the door was ripped open and a young looking man stood in the frame, looking furious and arguing with the officers outside, “What the fuck are you telling me? You handcuffed my client and didn’t provide him with a formal introduction and whatsoever? He could sue this whole place and I’ll talk him into that if I need to!”

“Ah, there he is! Mr Lu fucking Han.”

“Mr Kyungsoo Doh, the demon! I hope you didn’t say anything yet. Officer Kim.”

“Sure, princess.”

“You-- what?!” His lawyer almost smashed his suitcase on the table before he sat down beside him, sighing in defeat  “I’m suing, and this time, I sue you. Unbearable working circumstances, mobbing, sexual harassment, psychological warfare. Did you get that, Officer Kim?”

The officer just speechlessly stared at the duo. He already witnessed them, but not like this time. Usually the atmosphere was more seething, more violent. “Ehm, well, there’s a complaint against Mr Doh. Aggravated assault. But as I already told your client, the circumstances are contradictory.”

“In which sense?”

“Him against three people.” Lu Han, still slumped into his chair, turned his head towards Kyungsoo, forehead puckered into ugly wrinkles. Pressing his lips together and pressed his fingers against them, “Only three people, you’re flagging.“ Officer Kim let out a cough. ”You’ve been to the hospital?” “Yes, Dr Park fixed me up, since those guys tried to stab me. It’s in the medical report, they even tried it in the hospital again.”

 

“Hmm. Officer Kim, may I see the complaint?”

The officer just wordlessly pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to the lawyer who skimmed through it, making some notes with the pen Kyungsoo gifted him the year before.

“Oi, princess, you’re using my present.”

“Shut it before I shove it up your ass. Okay, from what I get so far, those three men denounced that my client attacked them first, claiming their actions to be self defense, but according to the bouncer and the bartender, they spoke to him first in a very contemptuous manner.”

“How do you expect me to react to someone talking shit about my dead uncle?”

Han sideglanced him, making a humming noise of understanding, “Anyone heard that?”

“The bartender,” Lu Han leaned over to Kyungsoo and motioned him to come closer and whispered something into his ear, the officer unable to pick up anything. Kyungsoo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, nodding from time to time, but keeping his eyes trained on the officer who started fidgeting under his stare. When Lu Han looked back into the documents. Kyungsoo couldn’t keep the smirk to himself and winked at him, making the officer blush even more. Officer Kim started coughing uncomfortably and took a sip out of his coffee mug. 

“Mr Doh, stop flirting with the officer,” his lawyer commented without looking up.

“Lu Han, let me enjoy my young years, how do you expect me to react when such a snack is interrogating me?” This time the officer choked on his coffee, “Mr Doh, do I need you to remind you about the circumstances and why you’re here. I’d like to prohibit you to talk this way with me.” “So, I’m allowed to flirt with you when we meet on the street, or if I invite you for dinner?” Lu Han rolled his eyes next to him, “Kyungsoo, I don’t think our lovely Officer Kim would be allowed to met up with a Mafioso for leisure.” The officer totally lost it and hid his face in his hands. 

 

A knock sounded on the door before it was opened. A familiar face appeared at the door, glaring at the officer, “Kim, get your shit together or we’re taking over the interrogation.” The officer composed himself, his face falling, “No, it’s alright.”

Kyungsoo, tipped an imaginary hat, grinning, and Lu Han spoke at the same time, “Deputy Chief.” He glared at the two and huffed, throwing his employee one last look before closing the door loudly. Lu Han leaned over to Kyungsoo, eyes still trained on the door, crossing his arms. He mumbled: “I heard the Chief thinks about replacing him.” The officer perked his eyes up, but tried to cover it up. Kyungsoo chuckled, “So, can we come back to the main topic of why I’m here?”

“You’re the one going off topic.” “Just used the time you needed to read and why shouldn’t I enjoy the view that’s presented to me?” “Kyungsoo...” “Yeah. What?”

 

“Mr Doh?” “Officer Kim?” The officer cleared his throat, “We’ve already talked to the bartender and the bouncer. It actually took us some time to track you down since you vanished without a trace after the brawl, and witnesses said you ‘took off’ with a tall, blonde man?” “My brother, he’s the one who brought me to the hospital. He was supposed to pick me up, that’s why he was there in the first place. So, let’s get down to it. I was just minding my own business and sitting at the bar, drinking, conversing with the bartender, and suddenly, those three dickheads came up to the bar. You know, your usual idiots.” “Mr Doh, about what did you talk with the bartender?” Lu Han remained quiet, no need to object, those three already sat together a few times during the years. “This bar is one that doesn’t belong to one of the groups here, but it enjoys special protection among most of the groups. Neutral zone, you know.” The officer nodded. 

 

“Well, I talked with him about the, well, you know the game ‘twenty-one questions’?” Lu Han looked over to him and gave him a dumbfounded look, “Seriously? How old are you?” “Twenty-five, don’t judge me, Mister. We play it from time to time when we’re bored. We weren’t very far into it. If I remember correctly, I asked him ‘what is one thing you would change about your home?’ He answered with ‘my mother-in-law’. And those three goons interrupted when he asked me about the last photo I took on my phone.” 

 

“Congruent,” the officer remarked, “What happened then?” “They came up to us and interrupted him, spitting shit. I think it should be apparent on the CCTV that they came first to us and addressed us first, not the other way around,” Kyungsoo stared into the one-way mirror, he saw a small glimmer of light from the other side, someone was dumb enough to leave the light on while spying on him. The officer looked at him, staring over the rim of his glasses perched low on his nose and closed his eyes for a few seconds, confirming his assumption, after he realised where Kyungsoo was looking. Over the couple of years they established a gentlemen’s agreement. Kyungsoo knew how corrupt the police in the city were, and only a few good souls were able to maintain their positions. He understood that the officer had to do his work, but he had people on hand that kept him out of problems and he knew how to cover up his tracks. On the surface, he was just a COO with some problems, mainly him picking fights. “They said I should have died together with my uncle, six years ago. That it was a shame that my brother and me weren’t at the crime scene, that we didn’t accompany my uncle the day he died. I would deserve it, that the group is useless, that it’d be a shame if something were to happen to my brother. I lost it, but they touched me first. Check the CCTV.” His eyes turned cold and he balled his fist until his knuckles turned white and his nails digged into his flesh. “Soo, calm down,” Lu Han covered his balled fist with his hand, he knew he had to be bold to get through Kyungsoo’s thick skull, “Take a deep breath.” Kyungsoo exhaled slowly, the stitch wound stinging when he loosened his fist. The officer kept his tabs on Kyungsoo, while he tried to calm down. “Mr Doh, I beg you, calm down. That’s what they want,” he whispered while busying himself with collecting his documents and taking notes. “Mr Doh, thank you for your time and I once again apologise for the behaviour of my colleagues. You may leave with your lawyer now, we’ll contact you, if we have further questions. I apologise for this inconvenience,” he continued louder and stood up, offering Kyungsoo his hand. He sucked it up and stood up as well, taking Officer Kim’s hand in his, smirking “Officer Kim, it was a pleasure seeing you again. I should really take you out for dinner sometime.” He winked at him. “S-sir, please,” the officer stuttered while a lovely blush rose on his cheeks. “Mr Doh, you’re a pain in the ass, how do you manage to not be reported for sexual harassment?” Lu Han stared disbelievingly at him. “Don’t give them stupid ideas, except Officer Lovely is the one interrogating me-- Well, I wouldn’t mind.” His lawyer clicked his tongue before letting out a noise of frustration, “You’d be thankful if he isn’t the one reporting you.” Pushing him by his shoulders, he manoeuvred him outside the room. “See you, Officer Kim,” Kyungsoo whipped his head around, throwing one last wink at the officer. He and Han passed the Deputy Chief, nodding curtly.

 

“Officer Kim--” the Deputy shouted, but a female voice interrupted him. “Deputy Chief, my office, now!”

 

Kyungsoo leaned closer to his companion who lead with quick strides, suitcase tightly tucked away under his arm, “She really keeps a close eye on Kim.” They finally excited the station and Kyungsoo was quick to pull out a pack of cigarettes and stuff his face with one. “Yes, he’s under her wing. You know how homophobic these guys are. Your shameless flirting with him isn’t helping.” “If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t do it. Let’s talk in the car.” 

“You’re driving with me?” Lu Han stared surprised at him, turning up his nose about Kyungsoo smoking. “Yes, I’m inviting you for dinner. Took us long enough in that hell hole,” Kyungsoo signaled his underling to withdraw, when he spotted one of them. Placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder, they went to the lawyer’s car. “Princess, you’re choosing, I’m paying.” “The little, suburban dinner? Like the good old days?” “Should I call Yixing, Lu-ge?” A fond smile rose on Lu Han’s lips and Kyungsoo called Yixing. Sehun had his mentor with him, so he should be okay for three more hours or so.

 

_ The next day. _

 

Kyungsoo sat with crossed legs in his swivel chair and stared outside his office window. Earlier, he discarded of his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up. He had his arms folded and rested his half empty coffee mug in the crook of his elbow, tapping his fingers in an incredulous manner against it. In the background, soft tunes of a mellow jazz playlist floated around the office, but contrary to that, he nervously bounced with his legs up and down. His intercom rang, his secretary announcing a visitor. He turned around in his chair and stared at the time on his computer, he didn’t expect anyone this early today, “Miss Pacinelli, who is it?”  _ “It’s your lawyer, Sir.” _ “Let him in.”

 

“Is that how you treat a trustworthy old friend, Soo?” Luhan closed the door behind him, a bag from the cafe from across the street in hand and two coffees-to-go. “You don’t receive special treatment just because you bring me breakfast.” “Greedy bastard, who said it’s for you?” retorted Lu Han, when he put the bag down between them on the table and offered one of the coffees to the COO.

 

Kyungsoo bit into the sandwich Lu Han bought him, “Kyungsoo, did you have any sleep tonight at all? You look like shit.” “An hour power napping, while wrecking my brain about who they belonged to. Even Sehun couldn’t find anything and Yixing is still waiting for the responses from his informants.” Lu Han pulled out a slim file, “I also did some investigating on my behalf and found something interesting in our data base in the law firm.” Kyungsoo looked up from his desktop, sandwich between his teeths. “Did you ever heard about the Crystal Serpents?” Kyungsoo swallowed and looked hesitantly at the folder, placing the half-eaten sandwich on its wrapping paper. He wiped his hands on his pants before reaching out. “You’re kidding, right?” “I wish I would.”

 

The Crystal Serpents was one of Kyungsoo’s late uncle’s trusted and allied groups. He flipped slowly through the file, his facial expression darkening with each page he turned over. Drumming his fingers on the closed folder, he stared at Lu Han, or more specifically, unfocused onto his general direction while processing the information and planning possible next steps, “How reliable is the information?” “I asked Sehun to hack my law firm’s database. Someone from the higher-ups ‘ordered’, more like forced, lawyer Funk to conceal the data he and my senior already collected. Funk is my mentor and a father figure for me, I’d go through the fire for him.” 

 

Making an approving humming sound, Kyungsoo pressed the button of the intercom, “Miss Pacinelli, cancel all my plans for the rest of the day. Call my brother and Mr Lay, they have to come immediately, no excuses. Lay should also bring Mr Meyers and Mr Kurchaski. No-one is allowed to interrupt us, especially the good-for-nothing CEO.”  _ “Yes, Sir.” _

He interlaced his fingers and rested his elbows on the desk surface, “Lawyer Lu, how fast can we whip something up to get rid of the CEO?” “Do you have something in mind?” Lu Han questioningly raised an eyebrow, but he already had his answer when a sinister smile rose on Kyungsoo’s lips and his eyes darkened. ”I do, it’s something even your law firm couldn’t win before court, since the evidence is overwhelming and we’re unfortunately a governmental organisation. It could be something on national level and my company might experience a collapse on the stock market, but I take the risk, since it’s technically partly his company, as well as the board of directors’, I’m just the COO. It’s not my problem what the CEO does in his free time.” “I like that.” “Good thing that I keep track of the shit those people do, I only committed some brawls in self-defence. Let’s get the West District involved.”

 

_ 3 months later. _

 

**Ｄａｉｌｙ Ａｒｋｈａｍ Ｍｏｒｎｉｎｇ Ｐｏｓｔ**

 

* * *

ᵂᵉᵈⁿᵉˢᵈᵃʸ⸴ ¹⁹ ᴹᵃʸ ²⁰ˣˣ                       ᴾᵉʳᶦᵒᵈᶦᶜᵃˡ ¹⁹⁴⸴ ᴵˢˢᵘᵉ ¹¹⁹

* * *

**CEO Whitman and board of directors arrested in covert operation**

_ What about COO Doh? - Stock Market: Whitman Corp. loses 43.87% in the first six hours _

* * *

 

Yesterday night, the Arkham Police Force arrested leading figures for a number of complaints. The source claimed that the information were transmitted via various delivery services to the police station in the West District. The governmental company has been under increased public focus after last year’s elections and the charges of electoral fraud during the presidential election against board director Cheng. According to the prosecutor Lu, from law firm Funk & Partners, the charges include human trafficking and weaponry deals with dictators as two charges of many more. The spokesperson of the West District refused to state anything else, since the investigation is still ongoing.

 

Business insider already talk about COO Doh as the new CEO since they don’t see CEO Whitman coming back any time soon. Chances are high that the government has to close down the company. According to first extrapolations on the stock market the WHIT will fall way below the points of the stock market crash five years ago, when high-ranking politician Sun Lee was assassinated attending a charity event. The circumstances are still unclear to this day. 

 

COO Doh wasn’t available for an interview, but unverified sources talk about a nervous breakdown and a medical treatment in the hospital. Some speculate about him being accountable for pulling the strings in the background that lead to the arrests. The company’s internal lawyer announces to sue against the unknown for severe political defamation.

 

_ More on page 2. _

* * *

 


End file.
